Amor ex oculis oriens in pectus cadit
by Azweig
Summary: Harry Potter pensait qu'il avait gagné. La Guerre contre Voldemort. Le droit de vivre sa vie, de s'occuper de son filleul, Teddy. Alors, lorsque MacGonagall réclame son aide dans une affaire mystérieuse où lui, Harry Potter, doit s'occuper d'un homme mystérieux, Harry n'est pas franchement enthousiaste et ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir les sentiments entrer dans l'équation.


**Amor ex oculis oriens in pectus cadit**

**Statut** : en cours (chapitre 1/3)

**Classification** : T

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire alors que j'étais officiellement en train de réviser pour mon dernier concours blanc et officieusement en train de glander, donc les idées sont venus assez facilement (vous n'avez jamais remarqué à quel point il est facile de faire tout autre chose que la chose que vous devriez absolument faire, surtout dans les cas les plus extrêmes?) et j'espère que la lecture sera aussi fluide que l'a été l'écriture. C'est ma première fanfiction; j'ai les plans pour l'intégralité de l'histoire et j'ai prévu trois chapitres. Cependant j'ai peur qu'elle s'étire en longueur donc cela pourrait se transformer en quatre voire maximum cinq chapitres, de taille équivalente à celui-ci. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas, les commentaires sont la rémunération de l'auteur et ils ne vous coûtent rien, si ce n'est un peu de votre temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Ex oculis oriens** Des yeux levés..._

* * *

Harry avait toujours eu une mauvaise vue d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Il ne se rappelait que vaguement des difficultés que cela avait posé lorsqu'il était enfant et que les Dursley ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de le traiter comme un être humain. Par contre, il se rappelait précisément de l'instant où il avait eu sa paire de lunettes : ça avait été fabuleux. Le monde était devenu plus net, plus précis, plus tangible, comme si Harry en faisait réellement partie. La brume dans laquelle il était plongé à longueur de journée avait disparu pour laisser place à la clarté. Cela avait de beaucoup facilité la vie d'Harry : il pouvait lire plus aisément, sans devoir être collé au papier ou à l'objet sur lequel étaient inscrits les mots, il se heurtait beaucoup moins aux meubles, qui avaient enfin un contour distinct, il pouvait dissimuler ses larmes lorsque celles-ci jaillissaient de manière inattendue après une humiliation ou une remarque.

Ses lunettes rondes, démodées, étaient devenues son bien le plus précieux, une part de lui-même. Harry redoutait qu'elles ne se cassent, surtout au début, puis Dudley et ses amis avaient été une preuve suffisante pour démontrer la solidité de la monture et des verres. Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu des fois où un verre était tombé, où une vis avait disparu, où la branche avait été tordue, mais Harry avait toujours réussi à les rafistoler avec les maigres moyens qu'il possédait, que ce soit du scotch, de la colle ou bien des tiges de fer empruntées dans la caisse à outils de l'oncle Dursley. Cette paire de lunettes, il s'était battu pour l'avoir, la conserver : elles définissaient Harry Potter comme l'adjectif « gros » qualifiait essentiellement son oncle.

Lorsque les hiboux et les lettres étranges, adressées à M. Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier, avaient commencé à faire partie du quotidien morne d'Harry Potter, celui-ci avait compris que quelqu'un, quelque part, s'inquiétait de son existence. Il l'avait _vu_. Son nom et son prénom avait été calligraphiés un nombre incalculable de fois, sur chacune des enveloppes que son oncle avait fait disparaître, les enlevant à leur juste propriétaire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter avait eu la preuve écrite, noir sur blanc, qu'il existait. Il l'avait _lu_ sur l'enveloppe parcheminée. Et lorsqu'enfin, un demi-géant fit irruption dans sa vie, l'arrachant de cette famille à laquelle il n'avait jamais réellement appartenu, le projetant dans un monde féérique qui semblait pourtant bien plus réel que celui dans lequel il avait vécu jusqu'à présent, Harry sut que la magie ferait partie de lui, qu'elle était son avenir. De la même manière que ses lunettes des années avant lui avaient révélé le monde auquel il appartenait, la magie lui offrait un monde _qui_ _lui appartenait_. Et Harry avait concilié ses deux faits simples et avait continué de vivre sa vie, oscillant entre le monde et _son_ monde.

Hagrid le demi-géant lui avait appris que sa déficience occulaire pouvait être soignée, que les guérisseurs magiques du département ophtalmologique de Sainte-Mangouste étaient excellents et qu'il pouvait être traité rapidement et de manière indolore. Par la suite, Hermione lui avait fait la remarque plusieurs fois, variant les arguments ce serait bien plus pratique pour lui, il n'aurait plus à se soucier de perdre ou de casser ses lunettes, ce serait un atout en cas d'attaque, il ne serait pas désorienté sans ses lunettes, il n'aurait pas besoin de prendre des précautions spéciales lors des matchs de Quidditch cela dégagerait son visage et révèlerait l'harmonie de ses traits, au lieu de les cacher. Mais Harry n'avait jamais cédé. La magie était devenue une part majeure de ce qu'il était, il était un sorcier et le serait jusqu'à sa mort, chaque instant de sa vie à Poudlard était lié à la magie, mais celle-ci n'empièterait jamais sur la part de la vie d'Harry qui s'incarnait dans ses lunettes. C'était la part du garçon craintif, maltraité, ignorant mais combatif, rusé et résistant qu'avait été et était encore Harry.

Harry avait appris à concilier ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il était, ce qu'on attendait de lui et ce que l'on voyait de lui. L'image d'Harry Potter était à plusieurs facettes : l'amitié de Ron et Hermione lui avait permis d'accepter plusieurs de ces facettes, l'Harry rusé et combatif, aventureux et espiègle, fidèle et confiant, le collégien et le héros du monde sorcier. La gentillesse et la bonhommie de Hagrid lui rappelaient l'Harry solitaire le jour de son onzième anniversaire. L'intérêt et l'inquiétude de Dumbledore touchaient l'Harry du monde sorcier, fils de James et Lily Potter, qui combattait les Forces du Mal. L'inimitié de Draco Malefoy faisait jaillir l'Harry bagarreur, le fier attrapeur de Quidditch, prêt à tout pour gagner. Et ainsi de suite. Harry Potter était donc beaucoup de choses pour beaucoup de personnes. Harry faisait simplement en sorte de se rappeler comme être et avec qui. Ses lunettes, symbole de Celui-qui-a-survécu, de l'Harry Potter appartenant à tous, étaient un masque mouvant ; Harry changeait simplement de rôle selon son public. Son monde était aussi sa scène préférée.

Malgré ce que vous pouvez penser cela n'avait rien de pathétique ou de triste la vie d'Harry n'était ni pathétique ni triste mais remplie de cours ennuyeux, de blagues amicales, de matchs de Quidditch, d'aventures excitantes, de découvertes incroyables, d'amour et de haine, ce qui au fond était le quotidien de tous les petits (et grands) apprentis sorciers de Poudlard. Harry vivait ainsi et n'était pas prêt d'abandonner sa paire de lunettes. Surtout maintenant qu'il connaissait pleins de sorts utiles pour ces lunettes ; il y avait même un sort pour nettoyer automatiquement les traces de doigts sur les verres (mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver un sort généraliste pour toutes sortes de traces). Bref la vie d'Harry Potter était, à défaut d'être parfaite, harmonieuse. Harry était en accord avec lui-même et avec les gens qui l'entouraient.

Les seules ombres au tableau avaient été Voldemort, en premier lieu, et, dans une moindre mesure, Severus Snape. Il avait abattu le premier et libéré le second. Il y avait eu une période de la vie d'Harry où sa haine pour ses deux personnes avait tout submergé, tout englouti, par son intensité et sa violence. Harry Potter avait détesté Tom Jedusor pour avoir cédé à sa douleur, sa haine et à la facilité que constituaient les Forces du Mal; il avait hait Voldemort pour avoir tué tant d'innocents, pour avoir brisé sa famille, pour lui avoir fait connaître des souffrances injustes et pour lui avoir volé la normalité à laquelle il aspirait tant, même dans un monde _magique_. Harry ne voulait pas de la célébrité, il ne voulait _pas_ que ses lunettes démodées deviennent un symbole reconnu de tous. Voldemort avait incarné la prédestination funeste dans l'ombre d'Harry, tous ces regards compatissants, avides, haineux, jaloux qui s'étaient posés sur Harry dès qu'il était entré dans le monde sorcier. Il avait exécré se battre parce qu'il lui fallait se battre, il avait exécré tuer parce qu'il fallait tuer pour ne pas être tué. Harry n'était pas fait pour ça mais il avait continué à se battre et il avait tué, pour se venger, pour venger tous ceux qui comptaient sur lui, pour être libre. Il l'avait fait et il n'avait aucun regret.

Severus Snape était resté en marge de l'esprit d'Harry durant toute sa scolarité, omniprésent mais silencieux. Important mais effacé. Le personnage vers lequel tout convergeait sans le mettre réellement en lumière. Severus Snape était un homme de l'ombre au sens littéral du terme; il y appartenait et ne pouvait faire partie ni de l'obscurité ni de la lumière, prisonnier de la nuance sans jamais pouvoir appartenir à aucun camp précis.

Harry l'avait abhorré plus que n'importe qui, plus que Voldemort lui-même. Outre les injustices, la méchanceté, les moqueries, c'était l'idée même de Snape qu'il rejetait : cet homme, ancien Mangemort, ouvertement intéressé par la Magie noire, avait survécu à une guerre sans être ne serait-ce qu'inquiété, avait trouvé un refuge parfait où il pouvait agir librement, exercer sa passion pour les Potions et, summum de l'ironie, au lieu de faire profil bas, traitait tout le monde comme il le souhaitait, ce qui revenait à dire, de la plus cruelle des manières, parce que rabaisser et mépriser étaient ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il prenait son plaisir en détruisant ce qu'Harry construisait, haïssant ce qu'il aimait, prenant le contrepoids d'Harry en tout, car tel avait toujours été son rôle, parole d'évangile.

Jamais, durant ces sept années à Poudlard, Harry Potter n'aurait pu imaginer que Severus Snape était en réalité exactement comme lui, un acteur, répondant aux attentes de son public.

Pourtant, la brume qui entourait le mystérieux personnage du Professeur Snape s'était peu à peu dissipée, dévoilant par instant une facette inconnue, qui ne rentrait pas dans l'image de l'homme que se faisait Harry.

Harry ne _voyait_ pas qui était Snape. Même Dumbledore, qui était un personnage fantasque et mystérieux s'il en est, ne lui paraissait pas aussi _invisible_. Lorsque le personnage de Snape se révéla à la fin de la guerre, ou plutôt pendant la guerre, Harry avait eu du mal à accepter son erreur. Il s'était trompé sur Snape sur toute la ligne. Il n'y avait rien qu'Harry regrettait le plus.

Il y avait eu des signes avant-coureurs pourtant. L'épisode de la Pensine lui avait donné matière à réfléchir mais Harry n'avait pas réfléchi d'une manière correcte et partiale. Bien sûr, voir Snape aussi démuni, traité injustement, lui avait permis de comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi il entretenait autant de haine et de mépris à son égard il pouvait comprendre que l'image de James Potter se calquait sur la sienne et créait un souvenir-écran qui était impossible à surmonter pour Snape. Ça avait en quelque sorte rassuré Harry : Snape non plus ne le _voyait _pas. Cependant Harry ne s'était posé plus de question sur Snape, il s'était vaguement intéressé à sa relation avec sa mère mais rien de plus, car ce à quoi s'attachait le plus Harry était ses parents, ses personnes si héroïques, si aimées de tous, qu'il n'avait pas pu connaître. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais Harry voyait cela comme un égoïsme mal placé. Avec le recul, il y avait eu tellement d'indices, de remarques, mais tout était si embrouillé, rendu confus par les machinations de Dumbledore, Harry lui-même était aveuglé par une haine congénitale pour l'homme, la confiance avait été hors de question lorsque Dumbledore était mort, ensuite… Ensuite, ça avait été la guerre et son manichéisme effroyable. Snape était simplement le Mangemort, l'ennemi qu'il voulait tuer de ses propres mains.

_« Tu n'as aucune idée du remords qu'a éprouvé le professeur Rogue lorsqu'il a compris comment Lord Voldemort avait interprété la prophétie, Harry. Je suis persuadé que c'est le plus grand regret de sa vie. »_

Ça avait été les mots de Dumbledore il y a bien longtemps et par une étrange coïncidence, ils s'étaient imprimés profondément dans la mémoire d'Harry.

Ainsi, lorsque Nagini avait attaqué Snape, lorsque le sang de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde avait giclé sur la vitre derrière laquelle Hermione, Ron et lui étaient dissimulés, l'esprit d'Harry avait seulement était aussi confus que la bataille qui faisait rage plus haut. A peine Voldemort et Nagini partis, Harry s'était précipité aux côtés du Mangemort à terre, il avait plongé les mains dans son cou, retenu de ses doi gts le sang qui s'échappait trop rapidement de la blessure. La seule chose qu'il voyait à cet instant était les yeux du maître des potions. Ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi sombres que les ténèbres, comme le voulait la légende qui courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard sur l'épouvantable professeur les pupilles étaient dilatées par la douleur mais Harry pouvait encore distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, malgré le fait que ses propres lunettes soient dans un état lamentable. C'était un gris profond, comme un ciel orageux, avec des nuances de marron foncé, comme des petites taches. Ces yeux-là étaient vivants mais plus pour longtemps et ils semblaient exprimer toutes les émotions possibles et inimaginables. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, appela silencieusement à l'aide en direction d'Hermione. Cette dernière agit plus vite que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu, fouillant dans son sac sans fond, retirant une petite fiole d'un liquide violet, elle se précipita vers Snape et commença à soigner sa blessure à grand coup de potion et de charmes guérisseurs qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu.

Snape lui avait donné ses souvenirs comme on donne un testament, désespérément, sachant pertinemment que la fin est proche et que d'autres vont nous survivre. Mais Snape n'était pas un homme que la finitude abat même lorsqu'elle devient le seul futur envisageable. Snape était resté digne, était resté lui-même, affalé contre le mur, les vêtements teintés de son propre sang. Et pour la première fois, Harry le voyait cet homme en qui Dumbledore avait placé toute sa confiance, tous ses espoirs, et réciproquement, Snape s'était lentement tourné vers Harry, contemplant son visage comme s'il contemplait un souvenir qu'il choyait particulièrement et Harry avait étrangement espéré qu'il le voit, qu'il lui dise quelque chose à lui, à Harry Potter, ce gamin qu'il avait tant détesté, tant méprisé, tant rabaissé en tant qu'élève et tant qu'être. Harry avait espéré qu'aux portes de la mort Snape le voit lui Harry, dans toutes ses facettes, dans toute sa complexité et ses paradoxes, qu'il le voit réellement. Harry espéra pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être un temps infini, supportant le poids de la tête de l'homme, jugulant l'hémorragie avec peine, ne s'occupant plus de ce que faisait Hermione. Il attendait de la reconnaissance de cet homme-là sans savoir réellement pourquoi, sans même se poser la question. Il lui était nécessaire qu'il le voie, que ce soit son image qui s'inscrive dans la rétine obscure de cet homme, que cette image s'imprime en lui plus profondément que n'importe quel tatouage, qu'il s'en aille ainsi, plein de sa vue. Et puis Snape avait ouvert la bouche et prononcé dans un soupir :

_« Tu as les yeux de ta mère. »_

Harry s'était senti mal. Il passait d'image-écran de son père à image-écran de sa mère. Jusqu'à la fin, Severus Snape l'aurait déçu, ne voyant en lui que des souvenirs d'un passé révolu depuis longtemps. Snape était enfermé dans ses souvenirs et ne pourrait jamais voir Harry pour lui-même.

* * *

Harry se souvint vaguement de ce qu'il avait fait ensuite, comme si la brume du champ de bataille qu'avaient amené les Détraqueurs s'était infiltrée en lui. Harry avait lâché Snape sans se soucier plus longtemps ni de l'homme ni de Ron ni d'Hermione. Il était parti en serrant dans le creux de sa main la fiole de souvenirs.

Il aurait pu dire que tout le reste des événements s'était déroulé dans le même brouillard de confusion et de fébrilité. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Du moins pas pour lui. Plus que jamais auparavant, Harry avait été conscient de tout ce qui se passait, il lui semblait que toutes les révélations devaient se faire là, au jour le plus incertain de sa vie, au jour où les regrets ne pouvaient pas l'arrêter, ne devaient pas l'empêcher d'accomplir ce pour quoi tant de gens s'étaient sacrifiés. La conscience aiguë qu'avait Harry de la situation lui pesait tout en lui insufflant la force nécessaire pour continuer à se battre. Le premier choc avait indubitablement été la révélation des souvenirs de Snape l'amour et l'abnégation de cet homme qui avait tout perdu et qui pourtant essayait depuis tout ce temps de réparer ses erreurs l'avaient dérouté. Et puis, il avait su ce pour quoi il avait été conduit jusqu'ici, ce pour quoi il était destiné. La mort. L'acceptation. Le sacrifice. Curieusement, tout cela était beaucoup plus facile à accepter au regard de ce qu'avait fait Snape. La vie d'Harry avait été si simple, si brodée de fil d'or, que l'idée de mourir ici et maintenant était devenue une juste rétribution, non une punition mais une fin acceptable, peut-être pas enviable mais d'une manière qu'il accomplissait son devoir, comme Snape avait tout au long de sa vie cherché le salut. En y repensant, il s'était senti un peu comme une figure christique, capable de délivrer dans la mort le poids de cet homme, enchainé à son passé et ses fautes. Harry était partie à la rencontre de son destin, armé du souvenir de ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais connu, de son parrain qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais et de Remus Lupin qui ne connaîtrait jamais son fils, tout comme Harry ne connaîtrait jamais son filleul. A l'instant où il se rendit à Voldemort, il lui sembla que tous les événements de sa vie avaient convergé dans une logique implacable jusqu'à ce jour précis, ce moment où la mort apparaissait comme le seul dénouement possible. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des émotions qui contractaient ses muscles, laissant son cerveau incapable de faire autre chose que mouvoir son corps jusqu'à son bourreau, les yeux fixés sur un Voldemort jubilant, exultant, victorieux.

Harry avait peur, Harry avait froid et tremblait de tous ses membres mais il était déterminé et savait au plus profond de lui que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était nécessaire et que son camp serait victorieux, malgré les pertes, malgré la fausse promesse de Voldemort d'épargner les combattants de l'Ordre, malgré la mort de leur Sauveur. Harry ferma les yeux en signe d'acceptation mais non de peur de voir la mort en face, non de résignation. Harry mourut comme il avait vécu jusqu'ici: courageusement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sur ce monde blanc, il crût qu'il était mort. Sincèrement. Ça avait été indolore, assez simple finalement. Rien d'extraordinaire. Et puis, il avait cette part de lui qui ne lui appartenait pas, agonisante et sanglante, et Dumbledore. Il ne se souvenait pas réellement les détails de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, seulement que sa volonté de revenir parmi les vivants avait été plus forte malgré tout, et il était revenu, simulant sa mort aux yeux de tous, pour mieux surprendre son adversaire.

Les yeux clos, il n'avait pas pu voir les larmes sur les joues d'Hagrid mais il avait senti les tremblements qui parcouraient ses bras forts, il n'avait pas pu voir les visages défaits et la soudaine fatigue des combattants qui s'écroulaient face au corps ballant d'Harry. Il n'avait rien vu mais il savait et lorsqu'il sauta des bras d'Hagrid, toute sa force était revenue, la vigueur remplaçant la mollesse cadavérique qu'il avait simulé, ses yeux s'étaient ouverts sur un monde qui allait radicalement changer.

La suite de l'histoire est connue de tous, bien que chacun y aille de son anecdote. Seuls une immense fatigue et un soulagement sans borne avaient submergé Harry. C'était fini. Sept années de sa vie trouvaient leur consécration dans la mort de ce qui avait été un homme et devenu un monstre. Harry balayait des yeux les dégâts matériels, les corps recouverts étendus dans la Grande Salle, les élèves et les professeurs rassemblés, pleurant, se congratulant, racontant, se serrant les uns les autres, tentant de se réconforter maladroitement, comme si une certaine pudeur était tout de même de mise, malgré le caractère exceptionnel de la situation.

Harry appréhendait vaguement les efforts que tous devraient fournir bientôt. La reconstruction de Poudlard prendrait du temps, les élèves devront sûrement être scolarisés à domicile pendant un certain temps les familles devront apprendre à se remettre des pertes de leurs enfants, neveux, nièces, cousins, cousines. Le monde magique tel qu'Harry l'avait découvert serait bouleversé pendant encore un temps avant de pouvoir renaître de ses cendres.

Harry avait résisté à la tentation de partir, de s'éloigner quelques temps de Poudlard, de la famille Weasley, des journalistes, des futurs procès, du monde magique tout entier. Mais c'était utopique après tout, il avait un rôle à jouer dans les événements à venir et malgré sa lassitude et son envie de tranquillité, il remplirait ce rôle qui lui avait été attribué.

En voyant les Malefoy réunis, se serrant les uns les autres, pour la première fois offrant l'image d'une véritable famille, Harry repensa à Snape. Son corps devait être récupéré, la communauté devait lui rendre hommage, il devait être enfin reconnu pour ce qu'il avait fait.

La première chose qu'avait demandée Harry à une Minerva McGonagall épuisée et quelque peu échevelée fut un refuge. Un lieu où il pourrait se reposer lorsqu'il en aurait besoin. La professeur avait souri, avec compassion et compréhension.

« Poudlard tiendra toujours sa porte ouverte pour vous M. Potter. »

Ces quelques mots avaient réchauffé Harry plus efficacement que toutes les boissons chaudes qui avaient été distribuées, toutes les potions de Pomfrey, toutes les étreintes de Mme Weasley. Il avait un endroit auquel il appartiendrait, une maison où se sentir chez lui.

* * *

Après la Grande Bataille, comme on l'appelait désormais dans les journaux, Harry passa du temps à Square Grimmaud, rangeant la maison des Blacks, nettoyant, aménageant certaines pièces encore empreintes de magie noire. Il avait souvent reçu des membres de la famille Weasley, souvent Ron, parfois Ginny mais de moins en moins lorsqu'il lui fit part de sa décision d'être seul un temps. Hermione était également venue mais elle avait décidé de profiter de ses parents un maximum maintenant que le charme d'Oubliette était levé. Harry avait fait en sorte de s'éloigner des mondanités un moment tout en assistant à toutes les commémorations importantes et tous les procès où sa présence avait été nécessaire. Le procès des Malfoys avait été particulièrement sensible et beaucoup de personnes dans la communauté sorcière étaient favorables à un emprisonnement à vie pour tous les Malfoys. Harry avait longuement argumenté, plaidé en faveur de Narcissa et de Draco sous véritasérum et finalement, ces derniers avaient été libérés sous conditionnelle, avec une peine de devoir envers la communauté. Les deux Malfoys s'étaient engagés à donner une part importante de leurs biens à l'effort de reconstruction et à différents organismes d'aides aux victimes de la guerre. Draco Malfoy resterait sûrement dans le collimateur du Ministère pendant un moment mais Harry n'avait aucun doute quant à sa rapide réintégration dans la communauté sorcière. Les Malfoys avaient toujours été rusés et doués en affaires, Harry ne se faisait aucun souci pour eux. Par ailleurs, ils avaient été étrangement reconnaissants envers Harry, particulièrement Lucius Malfoy, à qui il avait eu droit de parler avant son incarcération. Draco avait donné une interview dans la Gazette du Sorcier où il avait été élogieux envers Harry, reconnaissant qu'il avait une dette de vie et qu'en tant que Malfoy celle-ci finirait par être honorée. Harry avait été assez abasourdi, Ron au-delà de la stupéfaction, Hermione s'était contentée d'hocher la tête avec compréhension: un Malfoy n'abandonnait jamais ses principes, surtout au moment où leur honneur était remis en cause publiquement.

Harry avait aménagé Square Grimmaud mais ne s'y sentait pas réellement à sa place et passa quasiment l'intégralité du mois d'août à rôder chez Andromeda, profitant de la présence de son filleul. Teddy était encore un petit bébé et souvent Harry ne savait pas comment réagir lorsqu'il pleurait ou ne voulait pas s'endormir, mais il apprit sous la houlette patiente d'Andromeda. Il s'était rapproché de cette femme qui lui rappelait pourtant énormément Bellatrix, et celle-ci l'avait accueilli comme un membre de sa famille, comme Mme Weasley en son temps. Harry en était reconnaissant. Il voulait que Teddy Lupin soit le plus heureux possible, qu'il grandisse dans l'amour de ses proches, il empêcherait que quoi que ce soit lui arrive de mal, à n'importe quel prix. L'image de Nymphadora Tonks et de Remus Lupin se tenant la main dans la mort était toujours présente en lui et Teddy était devenu son rayon de soleil, avec ses cheveux jaunes électriques. Andromeda s'était inquiétée du fait que ses cheveux restassent toujours de cette couleur et que ses dents aient poussé à l'âge de cinq mois, mais après une consultation avec un spécialiste des nourrissons métamorphomages, ils avaient été rassurés sur la normalité du bébé. Teddy n'apprendrait à contrôler son patrimoine génétique qu'à l'âge de sept ou huit ans. Apparemment Nymphadora avait été une métamorphomage dont le patrimoine magique s'étaiet révélé à la majorité, contrairement à Teddy dont les gènes magiques étaient apparus dès la naissance. Harry avait trouvé une routine avec eux et ça avait été encore plus agréable que ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était comme avoir une famille, une vraie famille.

Harry avait également décidé de consacrer une année à la communauté magique; il avait reçu à titre honorifique une place au Magenmagot et il avait bien l'intention de réformer le Ministère de l'intérieur, avec l'aide d'Hermione, bien entendu, qui avait décidé de suivre des études d'Arithmancie et de Droit sorcier en parallèle. Ron s'était inscrit à l'Académie de formation des Aurors. Il avait insisté auprès d'Harry pendant des semaines avant de se résoudre au fait que son meilleur ami ne l'accompagnerait pas. Harry voulait trouver un travail plus simple, qui lui permettrait de rester au contact de la magie sans s'éloigner d'Andromeda et Teddy. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire mais il y réfléchissait. Pour l'instant, il se sentait juste bien, profitant d'un repos bien mérité tout en continuant de s'impliquer dans la vie publique, dans laquelle il faisait aussi bien figure de pacificateur que d'autorité.

* * *

Si Harry avait réussi à surmonter les démons de la guerre, à se débarrasser des cauchemars aux relents de mort et de sang, Harry ne pouvait oublier Severus Snape. Toute la communauté sorcière avait été mise au courant de la vérité à propos de celui qui avait été considéré comme le traître, le meurtrier le plus haï de l'histoire magique, mais les préjugés restaient ancrés, la population qui avait souffert de la guerre avait encore besoin d'un coupable à pointer du doigt, un bouc-émissaire, et Severus Snape continuait à endosser ce rôle et à faire parler de lui, même dans la mort. Harry avait défendu l'homme de toutes ses forces et, davantage que pour les Malfoys, son intervention avait été accueillie avec incrédulité, scepticisme voire incompréhension. Les sorciers portaient aux nues Harry Potter leur Sauveur tout en ne lui faisant pas entièrement confiance, en doutant de sa santé mentale ou de sa réelle allégeance. Nombres de théories abondaient, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, faisant d'Harry le fils de Voldemort, l'héritier des Forces du Mal ou encore Voldemort sous polynectar. Et la presse se régalait de toutes ces spéculations absurdes.

* * *

Harry émergea des flammes vertes, époussetant le reste de poudre de Cheminette sur ces doigts.

« Monsieur Potter ! » s'exclama Minerva McGonagall de sa voix pointue et sévère. « Je suis heureuse de vous voir. »

Son visage ridé conservait tout de cette expression digne et ferme qu'Harry avait à la fois tant admirée et tant redoutée durant ses études mais aujourd'hui, il esquissait le léger sourire et le regard perçant qui semblaient caractériser la majeure partie des directeurs de Poudlard.

Harry lui répondit avec un bref signe de tête. « Bonjour Professeur. » Il se débarrassa de sa cape et s'installa sur un des fauteuils du bureau directorial tandis que McGonagall se rasseyait sur ce qu'Harry avait toujours appelé « le trône », ce majestueux fauteuil encore empreint de la présence rayonnante de Dumbledore. La femme croisa les doigts sous son menton, la réflexion ridant son front. Harry fronça imperceptiblement des sourcils à cette vue; cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Vous m'avez fait demander Professeur ? Je dois dire que je suis assez occupé en ce moment par… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que McGonagall la finit à sa place. « Oui, oui, le Magenmagot, Teddy, Square Grimmaud, vous êtes, comme toujours, très demandé. » finit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Et ça ne plaisait pas exactement à Harry.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » répliqua-t-il, ne parvenant pas à retenir l'once de colère dans son ton. Le visage de McGonagall sembla se décomposer un court instant avant de revenir à cette expression lisse quoiqu'inquiète. Elle répondit néanmoins avec moins de vigueur et plus de douceur.

« Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur Potter, mon dessein n'était pas de vous reprocher quoique ce soit. C'était juste un constat et je m'en voudrais que ma… demande vous éloigne de tous ces projets que vous semblez avoir entrepris. »

Elle soupira, baissant les yeux sur les feuilles sur son bureau, puis ramenant son regard sur le tableau de Dumbledore qui trônait à droite de son fauteuil. Dumbledore l'observait d'un regard brillant mais avec une compassion évidente. Il ne sembla pas avoir conscience du regard interrogateur d'Harry, ou du moins l'évita consciencieusement.

Harry remua sur son fauteuil, se redressant contre le dossier, tachant de cacher sa propre inquiétude. Merlin, qu'allaient-ils encore lui faire faire ?

McGonagall détourna les yeux du tableau pour le scruter.

« Vous devez comprendre, Monsieur Potter, que je ne vous aurais pas contacté si l'_affaire_ qui me tient en ce moment ne vous concernait pas directement. Je sais à quel point vous tenez à construire votre propre chemin dans ce monde. Mais… Eh bien, vous êtes mon dernier recours. »

Harry n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça _du tout_. Il détestait les affaires et il détestait être le dernier recours. Et par-dessus tout, il haïssait être concerné directement. C'était vraiment, vraiment mauvais.

« Professeur, nous n'avons pas le temps de tourner autour du pot. Quelle est cette affaire ? » Marmonna Harry, retenant de justesse un « qu'on en finisse ».

« Un… ami à moi a besoin d'un lieu de convalescence pour un temps indéterminé et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez l'héberger. Je sais à quel point vous avez rénové Square Grimmaud et je n'ai aucun doute sur la puissance de vos sorts de Protection et de Dissimulation. Mon… ami a besoin de repos mais aussi de rester… invisible le temps qu'il récupère. Et… »

Elle s'interrompit, comme essoufflée. L'appréhension de McGonagall était palpable et elle butait clairement sur le mot « ami ». Apparemment, cet ami n'avait pas de nom. Ou alors, son nom était au cœur du problème. Pourtant, une autre question taraudait Harry.

« Si la sécurité de votre… ami vous préoccupe autant pourquoi ne pas le garder ici, à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. De plus, je n'ai aucune formation en soins basiques et il se rétablirait probablement plus vite à l'Infirmière de Poudlard, sous les bons soins de Madame Pomfrey. »

« Non ! » L'exclamation de McGonagall était une octave trop haute pour la femme et elle paraissait maintenant vraiment affolée. Elle se reprit, enchainant rapidement. « Il ne serait pas plus en sécurité ici qu'à Sainte-Mangouste. Vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant de votre génération et j'ai la plus grande confiance en vous. Vous le traiterez bien. »

« Professeur » soupira Harry « Vous savez pertinemment que, qui que soit cet homme, je le traiterais bien, la question n'est pas là. La question est que j'ai des engagements qui me demandent beaucoup de temps et d'attention. Pensez-vous vraiment que c'est compatible avec l'attention que demande apparemment votre ami ? »

Harry ne pensait pas que le visage de McGonagall puisse s'assombrir plus. Et pourtant, c'était bien possible.

« En fait, Monsieur Potter, la question est : êtes-vous prêt à vous dégager de vos présentes responsabilités pour vous occuper d'un homme sur ma demande explicite, sans poser de questions ? » McGonagall le regardait fixement, le jaugeant.

« Comment » Harry prit une inspiration subite mais aucun air n'entra pour autant dans ses poumons. Sa gorge se dessécha comme si la colère sur le point de jaillir le brûlait de l'intérieur. « Comment osez-vous ? » Il se leva, contournant le fauteuil pour se placer devant le bureau directorial. « Comment osez-vous ? » La question répétée d'un air sombre claqua dans l'air irrespirable. Le corps tout entier d'Harry semblait se raidir, se tendre. « Comment osez-vous me demander cela après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Comment osez-vous me demander d'obéir aveuglément une fois encore ? J'ai déjà donné ma vie, accepter de mourir, de me sacrifier, et aujourd'hui, alors que j'ai Teddy, un enfant qui compte sur moi, qui n'a plus que moi, vous osez me demander de recommencer ! Je ne suis plus un putain de pion utile et manipulable ! »

McGonagall semblait sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche mais Harry ne la laissa pas faire.

« Je ne vous reproche pas ce qu'il s'est passé auparavant, ni même les choix de Dumbledore ou ce que j'ai dû faire. Mais je ne veux pas m'engager encore une fois bêtement dans une affaire où vous serez la seule à connaître les règles du jeu et où je serais bien sûr le seul à subir les conséquences. Comprenez-moi Professeur. Je resterai toujours loyal à l'Ordre et à Poudlard car vous êtes ma famille et ma maison mais, s'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas plus que ce que je ne suis prêt à offrir. »

La voix d'Harry résonna un moment dans le silence pesant de la pièce. Dumbledore l'observait derrière ses lunettes, avec la même expression qu'il avait offert à McGonagall tout à l'heure. Stupide tableau, incapable de reproduire un centième de ce que le Mage Blanc avait été de son vivant. Il aurait tellement voulu voir une fois encore le regret et l'amour indéfectible dans les yeux du vieillard.

« Harry » La voix de McGonagall chevrota, comme celle de la vieille femme qu'elle était derrière son masque de sorcière implacable et puissante. « Harry, je sais. Je sais. »

Non, elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait pas eu à fermer les yeux, à fermer les yeux et à s'oublier elle-même pour le salut de toute la communauté sorcière. Elle n'avait pas vu elle ce qu'était l'âme de Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il s'était désagrégé dans la brume du petit matin, sous l'effet de son sort. Elle n'avait pas vu ce que c'était d'anéantir cette âme qui avait tenté de toutes ses forces de s'accrocher à la vie, à n'importe quelle vie et par n'importe quel moyen. Harry avait toujours vu et ce qu'il avait vu, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de fermer les yeux une fois encore. Il ne voulait plus jamais mourir ou voir la mort.

Et dans cette _affaire_, il sentait qu'au final il serait celui qui devrait porter la plus grande part du fardeau.

« Harry, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir faire cela. Cet homme ne survivra pas s'il reste ici. S'il vous plaît, Harry. » Harry détestait le ton de supplication dans la voix de McGonagall, il ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il se faisait de la sorcière.

Minerva McGonagall avait été la première sorcière à lever sa baguette pour effacer la Marque des Ténèbres du ciel en mémoire de feu Albus Dumbledore. Elle avait été le premier professeur de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard à brandir la baguette contre les Mangemorts. Elle avait été l'époustouflante guerrière qui avait enchanté les statues et les armures du Hall de Poudlard. Elle avait établi le sort de Protection de l'entrée de Poudlard presque entièrement seule lors de la Grande Bataille. Et maintenant, son visage n'exprimait plus que la détresse d'une femme poussée dans ces retranchements, ses yeux fixés sur lui prouvant toute sa combativité, sa confiance, l'ampleur de sa peur de ne pas pouvoir le convaincre.

Mon Dieu, il était le dernier recours d'une telle femme.

Harry inspira et se recula jusqu'à son fauteuil. S'il s'éloignait, il pourrait supporter plus facilement la déception qui ne manquerait pas de s'inscrire sur ce visage lorsqu'il refuserait proprement et simplement de l'aider.

McGonagall se leva, les bras croisés derrière le dos, observant le tableau imparfait de Dumbledore. « Je suis _désolée_, Harry. »

Et Harry ne comprit pas de quoi elle s'excusait comme si son refus était regrettable pour lui et non pour elle. Il se leva à son tour, mit sa cape et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit de la poudre de Cheminette dans sa main, en renversant sur le tapis coloré devant l'âtre. « Au revoir Professeur » murmura Harry, peu fier de sa sortie.

Harry ne sut pas s'il était parti trop vite pour entendre sa réponse ou si McGonagall n'avait tout simplement pas voulu lui répondre. Il était déjà dans le feu verdoyant de la cheminée.

* * *

Il se passa une semaine et pourtant Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à McGonagall. A leur discussion plus précisément. Elle le hantait, comme Dumbledore et Snape avant elle. Et elle n'était pas encore morte. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Harry essayait de repousser sa culpabilité et l'étrange impression qui l'avait saisi lorsque la sorcière lui avait murmuré qu'elle était désolée. Il avait autre chose à penser.

* * *

La journée qui changea le court de la vie d'Harry et le court de ses pensées était un jeudi et le sorcier n'avait bien entendu aucune idée de ce que ce jeudi en particulier lui réservait. Harry consacrait la matinée de son jeudi dans les bureaux du Département de la Justice Magique où il rencontrait Hermione en stage. Ils discutaient généralement une heure ou deux puis Harry faisait un tour dans les Services administratifs du Magenmagot au Département de la Justice magique. Harry faisait en sorte de toujours rester en contact avec les personnalités les plus influentes du Conseil. Hermione appelait ça du lobby politique, Harry de la manipulation dans l'intérêt public. En théorie, Harry était un membre du Conseil comme un autre, bien qu'il y siège à titre honorifique, en pratique, il essayait de rassembler le maximum de sorciers et sorcières à son projet de réforme de la justice sorcière, le fer de lance de son action de "dépoussiérage" du Ministère. Ce n'était pas facile et encore moins gagné d'avance mais Harry avait foi dans un possible et nécessaire changement. Et surtout dans l'intelligence et la volonté d'Hermione Granger.

« Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter ! Une note pour vous, Monsieur ! »

La voix d'un secrétaire coupa Harry dans son élan. Il se saisit de la note de service qui voletait vers lui avec difficulté: habituellement il ne recevait jamais de note de service, n'ayant pas de bureau officiel dans le Département. Il déplia soigneusement la note qui indiquait « M. Potter, membre honorifique du Tribunal sorcier, Services administratifs du Magenmagot ».

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que Mme Andromeda Tonks a été admise dans notre service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes à 09h42 et est décédée à 10h04 d'un empoisonnement aux épines de poisson-diable destinées à une Potion herbicide._

_Veuillez recevoir M. Potter nos plus sincères condoléances,_

_L'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques._

Harry resta hébété, relisant les mots sans réellement les comprendre. Potion herbicide. Empoisonnement. Décédée.

Potion. Poison. Mort.

Et puis l'image de Teddy sembla s'esquisser en filigrane sur le parchemin replié. Mon dieu, Teddy. Harry se précipita dans l'Atrium, bousculant les sorciers et sorcières qui circulaient pour se jeter dans une cheminée. Teddy, Teddy, Teddy.

Harry émergea de la cheminé d'Andromeda son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge, les yeux piquants de larmes contenues. Teddy était dans son berceau, dans le salon, juste en face de la cheminée et Madame Jones, la voisine d'Andromeda, était assise sur le canapé à tricoter. Harry souffla perceptiblement en s'avançant vers le berceau, alors que la vieille dame délaissait son ouvrage.

« Oh Monsieur Potter, je suis soulagée que vous soyez venu ! Je ne savais pas comment vous joindre. J'ai trouvé Andromeda inconsciente dans la cuisine ce matin. Je viens toujours le matin pour lui donner des légumes du jardin mais là, je ne l'entendais pas et lorsque je suis entrée, je l'ai vu et j'ai appelé Saint-Mangouste, j'étais si affolée mais j'ai préféré rester avec le petit bonhomme plutôt que d'accompagner Andromeda. Oh Monsieur Potter… »

La vieille femme était clairement désorientée. Tout comme Harry.

« Je… » Harry avala sa salive difficilement. « Andromeda est… Vous pouvez y aller Madame Jones, je vais m'occuper de Teddy maintenant, merci de votre aide. »

« Etes-vous sûr que ça va aller ? Je peux m'en occuper pour la journée, si vous voulez. »

« Non, je… ça va aller, merci. » Madame Jones acquiesça, prit sa laine et sortit en lançant un dernier regard compatissant à Harry.

Harry resta une heure sans savoir quoi faire. Andromeda était encore jeune, sa mort venait si soudainement, si inopinément qu'Harry ne s'était encore jamais résolu à ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait à sa mort. Puis, dans un sursaut de conscience, il se décida à appeler Hermione et Madame Weasley. Il fallait récupérer le corps, organiser les funérailles, s'occuper de Teddy, des papiers, de la maison. Mon dieu.

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa à régler les affaires d'Andromeda, qui avait légué l'intégralité de ses biens à son petit-fils et désigné Harry comme le tuteur et le gestionnaire des biens de Teddy jusqu'à sa majorité, puis à déménager le gros des affaires de Teddy à Square Grimmaud tandis qu'Hermione organisait les funérailles, envoyant hiboux sur hiboux, et que Madame Weasley s'occupait du petit métamorphomage. En fin de journée, Hermione abandonna à contrecœur Harry, qui se retrouva seul à Square Grimmaud, toujours sur le choc de ce décès si soudain. Harry associait toujours la mort avec la guerre ou Voldemort et aujourd'hui, il lui semblait presque impossible qu'Andromeda soit partie pour toujours.

Harry était étalé sur son canapé. Il avait quitté ses lunettes et se frottait les yeux. Il avait voulu continué à lire un livre qu'il avait entamé il y a déjà au moins deux mois mais un mal de tête commençait à poindre, ses tempes pulsant douloureusement.

Une voix désincarnée l'appela depuis le foyer de la cheminée. « Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry remit ses lunettes en soupirant. « Oui ? »

« C'est le Professeur McGonagall. »

Décidément, sa journée paradisiaque ne semblait pas connaître de fin. Joie. Harry marmonna indistinctement des sorts dans sa barbe inexacte et lui répondit en grognant quelque peu.

« Les sorts ont été levés Professeur. »

A peine eut-il dit cela que le Professeur McGonagall jaillit dans son salon dans une gerbe d'étincelles vertes. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment on pouvait faire une sortie si gracieuse de ces maudites cheminées. Il se leva pour saluer la sorcière et lui indiquer le fauteuil en face de son canapé.

« Mes plus sincères condoléances, Harry. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point cette perte vous affecte... » Sa voix était sincère et légèrement rauque. Ces yeux l'observaient par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes, à la manière de Dumbledore mais avec une signification différente. Tandis que Dumbledore sondait la profondeur de votre âme avec ce regard si intensément bleu, McGonagall semblait imprimer dans ce coup d'œil plus de compassion et de douceur, qualités dont elle était sans aucun doute pourvue sans en faire l'étalage, conservant scrupuleusement ces bienfaits pour les situations exceptionnelles. Le visage de McGonagall se redressa, soulignant son port altier, et son expression se recomposa ce n'était plus Minerva qui allait s'exprimer mais bien la Directrice de Poudlard.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas oublié la demande que j'ai formulé auprès de vous la semaine dernière et j'aimerais que vous y réfléchissiez une seconde fois… A la lumière des événements récents. »

Harry se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas été assez clair. Son visage dut se durcir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte car la sorcière s'empressa d'ajouter. « Vous allez avoir la garde de Ted Lupin, cela ne fait aucun doute, et vous allez devoir abandonner la majeure partie de vos engagements actuels. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, la garde d'une personne de plus, majeure et en récupération physique, ne serait pas un si grand désagrément. »

« Ce n'est clairement pas un atout non plus ! » répliqua-t-il, atterré que la Directrice s'acharne ainsi. « Comme vous l'avez-vous-même souligné, je serais vraisemblablement occupé à gérer ma nouvelle vie avec Teddy sans avoir à m'inquiéter de la santé d'une personne qui m'est étrangère et... »

« Potter » le coupa brusquement McGonagall et il apparût à Harry qu'elle ne l'avait plus appelé par son seul nom de famille depuis sa première année à Poudlard, ce qui remontait quasiment aux calendes grecques pour le jeune homme. Effrayant. « Vous n'aurez à vous inquiéter de rien si ce n'est de le nourrir et de vous assurer qu'il est vivant. Je ne vous demande ni de le soigner, ni de vous occuper de lui, ni même de lui parler. Mais sachez ceci : si vous refusez encore une fois, vous scellerez le destin d'un homme à une mort probable. »

Harry détestait cette manière qu'elle avait de le faire culpabiliser, de le persuader en jouant sur ses sentiments alors même qu'il avait vu dans la journée le corps blafard et déjà raidi par la mort d'Andromeda. Cependant, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il allait céder tôt ou tard. Elle le savait elle aussi.

« Vous devez m'assurer que cet homme ne sera pas un poids et qu'il ne mettra jamais en danger la sécurité de Teddy. »

« Je ne peux rien vous promettre, si ce n'est que vous ne le regretterez pas. »

Et sur ces paroles sibyllines, Minerva McGonagall repartit comme elle était venue, avec un léger signe de tête, un mouvement de cape et des étincelles vertes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il apparût aux yeux d'Harry. D'autres vous diraient qu'ils avaient pu voir un sourire malicieux et suffisant orné ses lèvres de marbre. Minerva McGonagall était sans aucun doute possible une Gryffondor mais les couleurs de Serpentard lui avait toujours rappelé le tissu écossais de son enfance.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous a mis en bouche pour la suite. Je tiens à préciser que les détails sur l'agencement des différents bureaux du Ministère et sur l'empoisonnement à la potion Herbicide ont été tirés du Wiki Harry Potter (très pratique).

Le deuxième chapitre devrait être posté dans dans une vingtaine de jours (selon ma disponibilité).

En attendant, vos remarques, questions et autres déclarations d'amour éternel sont les bienvenues!


End file.
